Thunder Clan High School!
by Cacey247
Summary: Welcome to Thunder Clan High! This is where life is good for the Thunder Clan cats. Or IS it? Will new couples appear? Will friendships be made? But, the real question is: Will the Thunder Clan cats make it out of HIGH SCHOOL?
1. First Day

_**ThunderClan Warrior High School**_

A/N: Jay isn't blind in this fan fiction. He can see, but Lion still helps him around, because his ankle hurts him a little in the first chapter. Just so you know, I'm not a pro so don't judge.

Allegiances

Staff

Principal – Fire

Asst. Principal – Bramble

Front Desk – Ivy

Head Nurse – Fern

Asst. Nurse – Sorrel

Head Master – Gray

Math Teacher – Sand

P.E. Teacher – Tawny

Language Arts – White

History - Mouse

Medicine – Cinder

Science – Berry

Technology – Leaf

Drama – Squirrel

Music – Spotted

Art – Millie

Spanish – Storm; Feather

**Students**

Cloud – A boy; long white hair and charming blue eyes.

Bracken – A boy; dark brown hair with blue eyes.

Thorn – A boy; dirty blond hair and hazel brown eyes.

Brook – A girl; brown hair and hazel eyes.

Bright – A girl; brown hair that lightens to white at the edges.

Birch – A boy; light brown hair and bright amber and brown eyes.

Blossom – A girl; black hair with light brown edges.

Poppy – A girl; light brown hair with blue eyes.

Honey – A girl; honey brown hair with ocean blue eyes.

Mole – A boy; short cut black hair and hazel eyes.

Frost – A girl; long blond hair that lightens to white at the ends.

Blue – A girl; midnight blue eyes and black hair.

Cherry – A girl; golden brown hair with crystal blue eyes.

Lion – A boy; dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

Holly – A girl; shoulder length wavy black hair and green eyes.

Jay – A boy; dark gray hair and sightless sky blue eyes.

Swift – A girl; shoulder length black hair white highlights and hazel eyes.

Splash – A girl; black hair with white highlights and hazel eyes.

A/N: Just so you know, Swift and Splash are twin sisters and will both have POVs in this fanfic.

**Chapter One**

Lion's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- _Click.

I sat up in my bed, still half asleep.

"Thanks, Jay. It's still too early, anyways," I said with a sigh.

"Loin," said a voice.

That's my little bro, Jay. He is two years younger than me. I know you may not think so, Jay's blind. When we wanted pets, we couldn't get one. But when we found out that Jay was blind, they hurried to get him a golden retriever. Of course, it as a Seeing Eye dog, but it just wasn't fair. Now that we're older, we think of Jake as a family member.

"You know that today is the first day of high school, right?" Jay said quietly.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?"

"Guys, what's with the ruckus?" asked a soft voice.

That's my sister, Holly. We're twins, but I was born first. In my opinion, she's the best sister ever. I don't usually say that about her. _I can hear you. Holly would be happy if I told her that too. _Oh my gosh. I forgot. Jay has the power to read and speak in other people's minds. It's annoying, but cool. _Hey! I can still hear you, dude! _ Whatever. Continue da story, please.

"Holly, go check your calendar real quick," Jay said with a sigh.

"Alright. Be right back!"

"Jay, what are you trying to do to me? I KNOW that today is NOT the first day of scho-" I couldn't even finish.

"YAY," Holly exclaimed, "TODAY'S DA FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I get to see all my friends again, and meet new people and more…" And that goes on for, like, ever.

"Lion, it's almost 7:30. We should start getting dressed," said Jay.

"You heard that, Holly?" I asked with interest.

"Yea, yea, Lion," she said, still daydreaming. "I'm just going to go up to my room."

Jay closed the door behind Holly. He looked like he was in deep thought, so I didn't bother him. Last time I bothered him while he was thinking, I had a few bruises on my arms and legs. Of course, they didn't last long, but it really hurt.

I went over to our closet and picked out a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. For Jay, he likes for me to pick out his clothes, I chose an orange shirt and blue jeans.

After Jay and I were done getting dressed, we headed downstairs to wait because Holly was in the bathroom brushing her hair. She usually takes up quite some time in the bathroom. By the time Holly finishes, Jay and I only have only 10 minutes until the bus gets to the stop. Jay and I, combined, only take 5 minutes.

So we go in and push Holly out.

"Hey," she protested, "I wasn't done with my make-up!"

"You were at you're time limit," Jay and I said in unison.

"Hmph. Next time, I have to wake up earlier," she hissed under her breath.

"What was that," I asked, "I couldn't HEAR YOU."

"Nothing, stupid."

"Ok. If you say so. Hey, Jay, pass me the brush."

"Sure," he mumbled. Jay was brushing his teeth while I was trying to brush my out of control hair.

"Kids," mom called from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Kay, mom," we all called in unison.

I've always wondered what it was like to be in high school. I thought it would be like in those cartoons. A good romance, fights for a girl, and good friends. Oh! Don't forget the drama! _Who are u talking to? _Why, the readers, Jay! Come on! Say Hi! _Uh…. Hello… readers? _Good job! Now get out of my head. Continue!

As soon as Jay was finished, I grabbed his arm and ran downstairs.

Holly was already eating breakfast. Mom had made pancakes, bacon, and biscuits. Jay and I sat at the table, while mom was fixing our plates. When she sat them down on the table, Jay and I were both looking at Holly strangely. She was reading the school calendar!

"Uh…Holly, why are you looking at the school calendar?" mom asked.

"So I can see when we have field trips and events and things like that. Is that a bad thing," Holly replied, looking up at mom, "because I can stop if you want me to."

"No! It's just that…"

"Just what, mom?" all three of us asked in unison.

"Well… It's just that the **parents** usually look at the calendar."

"Mom," Jay interrupted, "you know how Holly is. She never wants to be the last one to know anything."

"That's true," mom whispered.

"Alright you two. The bus will be here soon, and I don't want to be late to get on it,'' Holly esclamed.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Jay and I said.

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! I hope you like it so far! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be rude. If you have any suggestions, feel free to either PM me, or say in the reviews! I would be glad to do any OCs. Just put all the basic info and if you want them in the whole story. Thank you!

~Cacey247


	2. New Friends

A/N: This is my bestie's POV. So, she told me to surprise her, and that's what I'm going to do. Also, I forgot to mention this, the warriors are humans in this fanfic.

_Chapter 2: New Friends_

Swift's POV

"Sis, let's go! We're gonna be late for the bus," called Splash.

Hello. I'm Swift! Guess what? Tick tock! Time's up! Today is the first day of HIGH SCHOOL! Isn't that awesome? My twin sister, Splash, said that she would dread this day, but I think that she'll like it.

"I'm coming! Gosh, let a sista put on some make-up!"

"You can do that ON THE BUS!"

Oh, did I mention that she has a short temper, sometimes? Yeah… continue!

"Oh… no WONDER it's taking you so long. You're TALKING TO YOURSELF!" Her voice made me jump out of my fur.

"Gosh… wait. Did I say that out loud…? Oops…" I put on a weak smile.

"Wow. Ok. Just come ON." She pulled me out of the bathroom with such force that I almost tripped over my own feet!

"I can't be late for school, Swift. I just can't," she nagged.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked with laughter in my voice. "And, most of all, why do u keep saying my name?"

She spun around to face me. We were in the kitchen now, getting our backpacks. Mom looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Swifty," mom said softly, "you, out of all people, should know that she has just raised her popular status from 4th place, to 1st."

"THANK YOU, MOM," Splash said with a hint of annoyance. "I want to make a good impression. So, in other words, get your toast, and LET'S GO.''

"Okay, okay, Miss hyena from the Lion King."

This little comment of mine made mom and I burst with laughter.

"Fine, then. I'll tell everyone that's at the bus stop that you look like MUFASA!" And with this, she dashed for the door with toast in her mouth and backpack across her shoulder.

"Not if I tell them first!" I grabbed a piece of toast, thanked mom, and chased after Splash.

When she saw me chasing her, she slammed the door behind her to slow me down. By the time I got outside, she was already halfway at the bus stop. We live about half a block away from it.

She looked over her shoulder and called, "I wonder who will win! Me or you?" I could tell she had a wide grin on her face.

"Fine! You win! Just wait up, will ya," this seemed to get her to stop and wait, "Thanks. For the win I mean!" I sprinted for the bus stop, laughing all the way.

"Hey!" I heard her storming behind me.

Once we got to the stop, there were new people there, obviously, waiting for the bus, too.

"Hello! Are going to Thunder Clan High, too?" asked a nice voice.

I turned around to see three more people walking towards us. Two boys and a girl. One of them seemed to either be blind, or have an injury. It seemed like the boy in the front was the one who spoke. He looked like a guy who played sports.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Lion. This is my sister, Holly, and my brother, Jay." He motioned toward the two walking up behind him. Holly waved and Jay gave a curt nod.

"Hello. My name is Swift. Nice to meet you all," I said waving a hand. When Splash coughed loudly to get my attention, I still didn't say a word. Just looked at her and said, "Hey sis. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Sure! Hi. I'm Splash, Swift's twin sister," she looked over at me and gave me the we-will-finish-this-later glare, "We both live down the street from here." She pointed at our house.

"We saw you both running down the sidewalk like it was a track race. But, I gotta admit, Splash, you should feel a little stupid," said Holly with a giggle, "you totally fell for her trick… I could see that from way over here."

Splash started getting red in frustration. "I know… I do feel a bit stupid. But, anyway, why is Jay so quiet?"

We all looked over at Jay. He seemed to be lost in thought. When I tried to get Jay's attention, Lion stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, newbie,'' he said standing in my path.

"And why is that mister," called my sister, "My sister can do what she wants."

"I wouldn't want you beautiful ladies to get hurt." He looked at my sister and winked at her. "Last time I disturbed him in the middle of his 'meditation', I had five bruises on my arms. Trust me. That quiet, little angel is a devil inside." All I did was snort.

"Sounds like Splash to me," I said. I could tell she was giving me death glare level 97.

"Oh… I can tell," holly said, looking at my sister, "that GLARE though."

"I know right? Oh! I see the bus," Lion exclaimed. "Holly, could get Jay? I gotta show these ladies around."

"Really Lion, or are you just trying to be a flirt," Holly asked in suspicion.

"Why not BOTH, lil sis?" he asked with a smirk.

When I looked at Splash and saw a vein popping out of her neck. _Uh oh… she's gonna BLOW!_

"Hey, Lion," she said trying to be calm, "You DO seem like the type to flirt with every cute girl that you see, taken or not. So just for that-"

"Let me finish that for you, sis." As soon as Lion looked at me, I punched him in the face, and then kicked him in the gut. When he fell, I gave Splash a high five.

"Nice one, Swifty! U got him RIGHT in the gut," she said proudly, "I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks," I said with hesitation, "but, we gotta find a way to get him on the bus." We all looked down at Lion. He was covering his face and holding his gut.

"I got it," said Jay. _Was he watching the whole time? _"And yes, Swift. I WAS watching the whole time." I almost started to freak out, when splash covered my mouth and pulled me into a hug. She stroked my black hair and whispered, "Its ok, Swifty. Lion just whispered that Jay can read minds and speak in them, too."

I felt better, but that was just embarrassing. I pulled away from my sister and went over to Lion. "Hey, Lion?"

"Ya…" he wheezed.

"We're sorry," I said apologetically, "Splash and I had a sister moment…. I hope you can forgive us…" I held out a hand. "Can we be friends?"

When Lion looked up, there was a big, goofy grin on his face. "Sure. I just wanted an apology."

I looked over at my sister. The vein was popping out of her neck again. She HATES being tricked. Especially by guys. What she said didn't surprise me: "You want ANOTHER punch to the face? Cuz I can give you one RIGHT NOW if you want."

Lion looked horrified. "N-n-no… IM GOOD. Oh, look. The bus is here. I guess it's time to go!" He ran and jumped onto the bus.

"Ok. If you say so," said Splash, with a shrug of her shoulders, "I guess I scared the chiz out of him." We started to get up on the bus.

"NAWH, DIB." Jay's voice made everyone on the bus jump.

"Jay… dude, you gotta talk more so that people won't forget that you're around," I said softly, "You'll scare everyone out of their skins."

"Uh… ok…?"

I sat down next to Holly and we went into a deep conversation about school. Next thing we knew, we were at school. _WOW… we were so deep in conversation that we forgot about everything else around us! _ I'm just weird sometimes… _Nawh… really? _JAY! Stop that!

Once everyone was off the bus, we all stood there in front of the building, just staring. Since my sister started to get annoyed, she stood in front of everyone and said, "Welcome to Thunder Chan High!" 

* * *

Okay everyone! Here's my SECOND chappie! Two in one day! How awesome is that? :D I still would like it if anyone wants an OC in the story! Please suggest anything that would make it better, and review! The review button misses you... ~Cacey247


	3. Trouble!

**A/N: This is my POV and I haven't gotten any reviews yet. So I'm gonna do what I usually do. Please R&R! :3**

**_Chapter 3: Trouble!_**

Splash's POV

I stood in front of everyone and said, "Welcome to Thunder Clan High!"

Hey! My name is Splash. I thought that I could dread this day… but, so far, it's been a blast! My goody-goody sister, Swift, has a bad side to her! How did I just find out? I don't know, really. I think she's been hiding it from me. Anyway, I might end up flirting with some guys… Probably Lion, if he doesn't end up going out with Cinder. How I know this, I saw him texting her on the bus. _Oh… so you DO have a crush on Lion… He would, kind of, be happy to hear this. _Jay, tell him, and you die. _Oh really? _Yeah. You saw the damage my sister did to your brother? I do THREE times the damage. I'M the one you don't wanna piss off, ok sweetie? _… _That's what I thought. Ok. Back to the story!

"Wow, Splash," called Holly, "Nice. Even though all the teachers will tell us that, I give it five stars!" She went over to me and gave me a high-five. Everyone else just murmured about how daring I was.

As everyone walked toward the school, Swift and I a few feet in front of everyone else, some of the other high school students whistled as we walked by. When we heard this, Swift acted all shy while I was the more confident one. I turned to look at a group of guys that were trying to catch up to us, and winked. What did they do, you might ask?

They.

All.

Fainted.

I only thought there were fan girls in the world. I guess there are fan boys too!

When the girls around us saw this, they all started whispering.

I guess I do have a huge effect on some guys… _Nawh… really? _You SASSIN' me, boy? _N-no ma'am. _Do I LOOK like a MA'AM to you? _N-n-no, Splash. _Good boy, Jay. Now please stay out of my head, 'Kay? _Oh… ok._

"Wow, Splash," my sister murmured, "I never thought that was possible."

"Well, in my SPECIAL case," I said, being confident, "it's possible."

As everyone continued to walk toward the school, there were teachers giving out club invitations and packets for new students. Some of the posters looked interesting, so I decided to come back after school to check out some of the clubs.

"Hey, sis," I called to get her attention. She seemed to either be daydreaming or just spacing out. "Sis… Earth to Baka*!" I waved my hands in front of her face. That seemed to get her attention.

"Huh?" She asked distractedly, "What happened?"

"Just so you know and don't freak out, I'm going to check out some of the clubs later. You wanna come?"

"SURE," Lion came between us, "I'll go with you, Splash." He put on a smile that, really, wasn't bad… Wait, what am I thinking?!

"Lion! Over here!" We all heard a girl's voice calling. When I saw her, I automatically could tell that I was no match.

"Cinder!" When the two met, Lion picked her up and spun her in the air. "You're going to this high school, too?"

"Well, of course silly," she said playfully, "What other high school has the most amazing freshmen class?" When she spotted Swift and I, she walked over.

"Hello," I said in a sweet-as-honey kind of voice, "I'm Splash. This is my twin sister, Swift." When I saw that she was daydreaming again, I jabbed her in the arm.

"Ouch! Sis! What was that for?"

Cinder seemed to laugh at this. "Hello. I'm Cinder, Lion's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Oh…" Swift and I said in unison.

"I think you would like to hear what we have to tell you about Lion," I whispered. "He's been a bad boy."

"Yes," continued Swift, "he tried to flirt with me and Splash! We didn't let him get away with it without a bit of pain, though."

Cinder got quiet. When we told her we were finished, she marched right over to Lion. All we heard was _SLAP. _And Cinder ran away.

Lion stood there dumbfounded. "What did I do…?" he managed to whisper. "Cinder! Come back!" He went after her.

Holly stood there, her jaw on the ground. I want over and helped her close her mouth before she got a serious injury. "What did you say to her?"

"We told her about Lion trying to flirt with us, of course," I said, "He has a girlfriend, so he should stop trying to flirt with other girls."

"Unbelievable," said Jay, "You might have changed Lion forever. He might never flirt to another girl again, once Cinder tells him what you girls said."

"You're right," I said, "but, isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't think so. Lion is known for his good looks and the way he can easily win over ANY girl. I think it'll be disappointing."

I decided to go inside. We all still had a whole day ahead of us, and I wanted to get it over with real quick, before more trouble started.

* * *

What will happen with Lion and Cinder? Will Splash apologize? Does Jay get a girlfriend? What will Swift daydream about next and when? All is will be answered in _Chapter 4: The Teachers._

_*Baka _is Japanese for 'idiot' or 'dummy'.

...

Hey, eeveryone! I know I haven't been on in a long time. Well, between school, cheer leading, and soccer, I just haven't found the time to update. I'm sorry! The next chappie should be up next week, ok? So don't worrry! I still love u guys for reading!

~Cacey247 3

~Cacey247


	4. Is It Over?

**A/N: This is my POV and I wanted to make it funny. So I'm gonna do what I usually do. Please R&R! :3**

**_Chapter 3: Trouble!_**

Splash's POV

I stood in front of everyone and said, "Welcome to Thunder Clan High!"

Hey! My name is Splash. I thought that I could dread this day… but, so far, it's been a blast! My goody-goody sister, Swift, has a bad side to her! How did I just find out? I don't know, really. I think she's been hiding it from me. Anyway, I might end up flirting with some guys… Probably Lion, if he doesn't end up going out with Cinder. How I know this, I saw him texting her on the bus. _Oh… so you DO have a crush on Lion… He would, kind of, be happy to hear this. _Jay, tell him, and you die. _Oh really? _Yeah. You saw the damage my sister did to your brother? I do THREE times the damage. I'M the one you don't wanna piss off, ok sweetie? _… _That's what I thought. Ok. Back to the story!

"Wow, Splash," called Holly, "Nice. Even though all the teachers will tell us that, I give it five stars!" She went over to me and gave me a high-five. Everyone else just murmured about how daring I was.

As everyone walked toward the school, Swift and I a few feet in front of everyone else, some of the other high school students whistled as we walked by. When we heard this, Swift acted all shy while I was the more confident one. I turned to look at a group of guys that were trying to catch up to us, and winked. What did they do, you might ask?

They.

All.

Fainted.

I only thought there were fan girls in the world. I guess there are fan boys too!

When the girls around us saw this, they all started whispering.

I guess I do have a huge effect on some guys… _Nawh… really? _You SASSIN' me, boy? _N-no ma'am. _Do I LOOK like a MA'AM to you? _N-n-no, Splash. _Good boy, Jay. Now please stay out of my head, 'Kay? _Oh… ok._

"Wow, Splash," my sister murmured, "I never thought that was possible."

"Well, in my SPECIAL case," I said, being confident, "it's possible."

As everyone continued to walk toward the school, there were teachers giving out club invitations and packets for new students. Some of the posters looked interesting, so I decided to come back after school to check out some of the clubs.

"Hey, sis," I called to get her attention. She seemed to either be daydreaming or just spacing out. "Sis… Earth to Baka*!" I waved my hands in front of her face. That seemed to get her attention.

"Huh?" She asked distractedly, "What happened?"

"Just so you know and don't freak out, I'm going to check out some of the clubs later. You wanna come?"

"SURE," Lion came between us, "I'll go with you, Splash." He put on a smile that, really, wasn't bad… Wait, what am I thinking?!

"Lion! Over here!" We all heard a girl's voice calling. When I saw her, I automatically could tell that I was no match.

"Cinder!" When the two met, Lion picked her up and spun her in the air. "You're going to this high school, too?"

"Well, of course silly," she said playfully, "What other high school has the most amazing freshmen class?" When she spotted Swift and I, she walked over.

"Hello," I said in a sweet-as-honey kind of voice, "I'm Splash. This is my twin sister, Swift." When I saw that she was daydreaming again, I jabbed her in the arm.

"Ouch! Sis! What was that for?"

Cinder seemed to laugh at this. "Hello. I'm Cinder, Lion's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Oh…" Swift and I said in unison.

"I think you would like to hear what we have to tell you about Lion," I whispered. "He's been a bad boy."

"Yes," continued Swift, "he tried to flirt with me and Splash! We didn't let him get away with it without a bit of pain, though."

Cinder got quiet. When we told her we were finished, she marched right over to Lion. All we heard was _SLAP. _And Cinder ran away.

Lion stood there dumbfounded. "What did I do…?" he managed to whisper. "Cinder! Come back!" He went after her.

Holly stood there, her jaw on the ground. I want over and helped her close her mouth before she got a serious injury. "What did you say to her?"

"We told her about Lion trying to flirt with us, of course," I said, "He has a girlfriend, so he should stop trying to flirt with other girls."

"Unbelievable," said Jay, "You might have changed Lion forever. He might never flirt to another girl again, once Cinder tells him what you girls said."

"You're right," I said, "but, isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't think so. Lion is known for his good looks and the way he can easily win over ANY girl. I think it'll be disappointing."

I decided to go inside. We all still had a whole day ahead of us, and I wanted to get it over with real quick, before more trouble started.

* * *

What will happen with Lion and Cinder? Will Splash apologize? Does Jay get a girlfriend? What will Swift daydream about next and when? All is will be answered in _Chapter 4: The Teachers._

_*Baka _is Japanese for 'idiot' or 'dummy'.

...

Hey, eeveryone! I know I haven't been on in a long time. Well, between school, cheer leading, and soccer, I just haven't found the time to update. I'm sorry! The next chappie should be up next week, ok? So don't worrry! I still love u guys for reading!

~Cacey247


End file.
